User blog:AdamGregory03/Death Battle Video Game: Akuma
So previously, I decided to make a list of quotes for if the people at ScrewAttack ever decided to make a Death Battle video game in the style of Marvel vs. Capcom 3... Which probably would never happen as that would be a legal nightmare. But, I quickly grew bored of doing that. So instead, I figured I'd make full-out profiles for the characters, not in the style of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, but in the style of Pokken Tournament. I don't know if I'm going to do one for every character, I'll probably just stick to the ones I know the most about. But with that said, let's start this off with Akuma... Who totally should have been in Street Fighter V. (Also shout-out to UnlimitedMoeWorks for the Results Screen quote ideas!) Theme: Theme of Akuma - Super Street Fighter IV Gameplay *'Category:' Power *'Field Phase Moveset:' **'Light:' ***Light - Fires a Gohadoken. ***Side + Light - Fires three Gohadokens consecutively. ***Forward + Light - Fires a Shakunetsu Hadoken that activates a shift to Duel Phase. ***Back + Light - Akuma punches the ground, creating a small burst of energy around him that negates projectiles. ***Aerial + Light - Fires a Zanku Hadoken. **'Middle:' ***Middle - Chases down the opponent with Ashura Senku. Connecting allows him to continue a combo. ***Aerial + Middle - Performs an aerial Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, followed by a strong downward kick that activates a shift to Duel Phase. **'Heavy:' ***Heavy - Akuma unleashes a Shinku Hadouken, a powerful beam of energy, from his hands. ***Side + Heavy - Akuma taps into the Satsui no Hado to temporarily buff his attack and defense. ***Forward + Heavy - Akuma performs a Goshoryuken, knocking opponents into the air. ***Back + Heavy - Akuma uses the Ashura Senku to phase through his opponent. ***Aerial + Heavy - Performs a drop kick that ends with a small explosion. *'Duel Phase Moveset:' **'Light:' ***Light - A jab. Connecting will allow for a combo. ***Up + Light - An upward kick that can hit opponents as they land toward you. ***Down + Light - A low sweep that trips opponents. ***Aerial + Light - A downward jab. **'Middle:' ***Middle - Performs the Tastumaki Zankukyaku. ***Up + Middle - Performs the Goshoryuken. An anti-aerial attack. ***Down + Middle - Akuma punches the ground, and causes it to shake and stun the opponent. ***Aerial + Middle - Performs the Hyakki Gozan. **'Heavy' ***Heavy - Akuma punches the ground, creating a burst of energy *'Phase Neutral Moveset:' **'Grabs:' ***Field Phase - Akuma grabs the opponent and throws them into the air, then pulls off and then performs a powerful kick to the opponent as they fall, transitioning the fight to Duel Phase. ***Duel Phase - Akuma grabs the opponent, and the screen goes black, followed by numerous purple flashes to indicate punches, finished off by one final punch that transitions the fight to Field Phase. **'Counter:' ***Focus Punch. Akuma charges a punch slowly before unleashing it upon the opponent, causing their knockback to be slowed down greatly. **'Burst Mode:' ***For Akuma's burst mode, he transforms into Shin Akuma, with greatly enhanced attack, defense, and speed. ***For Akuma's burst attack, he punches the ground to create a massive explosion of energy. If the opponent is caught by this, they are knocked into the air, where Shin Akuma performs the Raging Demon and grabs the opponent. The screen goes black, with only an image of Shin Akuma shouting "DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!" as four red symbols appear around him. This is followed by multiple purple impacts to indicate punching. Animations *'Entrance:' **Akuma is already standing there, back turned and arms crossed. He looks behind him and then stomps the ground hard, taking his fighting stance. **Akuma is standing there, with a red aura glowing around him. He opens his eyes and this aura vanishes. He then prepares to fight. **Vega is seen standing there, preparing to fight... Until Akuma kicks him hard enough to send him flying away and then takes a fighting stance. *'Round Taunts:' **'Victory:' Akuma simply pounds his fist in his hand and says "Is that all?" before returning to his idle. **'Loss:' Akuma stands up. A red glow emits from him, indicating the Satsui no Hado coursing through him. *'Victory:' **Akuma punches the ground, creating an explosion. When the explosion clears, the camera is fixed on his back, with his symbol glowing red. **Akuma simply has his arms folded, looking unimpressed. **Shin Akuma gains a black aura around him, which he greatly accepts into his body, and lets out a triumphant scream as his eyes glow. (Only if Akuma wins the match while Burst Mode is active) *'Lost:' Akuma crosses his arms and turns around, growling "This is unacceptable..." before walking off. Quotes *'Entrance:' **"Hmph..." **"Prove your strength to me, you worthless being!" **"I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!" **"You're only digging your grave deeper, sorcerer!" - To Shang Tsung. **"What MOCKERY is this!?" - To Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Bomberman, Dig-Dug, Deadpool, Hercule Satan, Majin Buu, Toph, Taokaka, or Luigi. **"My power shall be enough to rival the gods!" - To Kratos, Thor, Goku, Superman, Raiden (MK), or Chuck Norris. **"Such a disappointment you are..." - To Ryu. **"Challenging me to mortal combat is a grave mistake." - To Shao Kahn. **"I will show you what true darkness really is!" - To Darth Vader. **"Your aura is not even comparable to the Satsui no Hado!" - To Yang. **"Vengeance? Allow ME to show you true vengeance!" - To Scorpion. **"I have no time to waste with weaklings like you!" - To Dan Hibiki. *'Win:' **"HRAH!" **"Pathetic..." **"Nothing but disappointment." **"Try me again, sorcerer, I dare you!" - To Shang Tsung. **"I have defeated a god... with my BARE HANDS!" - To Kratos, Thor, Goku, Superman, Raiden (MK), or Chuck Norris. **"You will submit, whether you like it or not." - To Ryu. **"Just like that, your throne is mine!" - To Shao Kahn. **"Now do you still underestimate my power?" - To Darth Vader. **"Now... you DEFINITELY burn." - To Yang. **"I expected more from a warrior of Hell!" - To Scorpion. **"Absolutely PITIFUL!" - To Dan Hibiki. *'Results Screen:' **"Your magic simply cannot compete with the Satsui no Hado, you old fool!" - To Shang Tsung. **"I know you better than you think Ryu! You will succumb to your inner demons. That is something I can assure you of!" - To Ryu. **"You dared to taunt me, and now you've payed the price for it!" - To Shao Kahn. **"Fool! I don't need a blade to fight a worthy battle!" - To Nightmare. **"No metal proves stronger than the Satsui no Hado!" - To Wolverine. **"Is that all from the so-called 'King of Evil'? How disappointing!" - To Ganondorf. **"You really thought you would be a challenge for me? Worthless machine!" - To any robotic combatant. **"Relying on technology to win a fight. Pathetic!" - To Eggman, Wily, Iron Man, or Lex Luthor. **"Your limits have yet to be broken, boy!" - To Cloud. **"I've heard such great legends about you, boy. And this is the best you can provide me with? Pathetic!" - To Goku. **"Never show your face to me again, leader of Shadaloo!" - To M. Bison. Support All right, so how I have supports planned is that each character has a support character that's unlocked once you reach a certain rank with them, like say Rank 10. Any character can use any support, but supports are more powerful/effective when teamed up with their true partner. F.A.N.G. When called in, F.A.N.G. will use his poison abilities to attack the opponent. He creates streams of purple liquid that, if they connect with the opponent, chip away at their health and Burst meter for a brief period of time. Category:Blog posts